FANBOY SOUL
by kimquella94
Summary: Baekhyun seorang fanboy sang Superstar Park Chanyeol. Yaoi/ Chanbaek/ Read/Review?


Tittle : FANBOY SOUL

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : romance, comfort, daily life, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : oneshoot

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, author cuma pinjem nama, OOC

Summary : Cinta pada pandangan pertama benar-benar ada.

NOTE : Annyeong readerdeul^^ ini FF debut aku di FFN. Aku udah pernah nulis FF tapi di blog lain, dan FF ini terinspirasi dari FF ku sendiri sebelumnya yang udah aku post di blog lain tapi dengan cast yang berbeda. Disini versi Chanbaeknya^^ Happy reading~

Hari ini Baekhyun bertekad tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk datang di fanmeeting sang superstar Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar mencuri waktu belajarnya untuk datang di acara fanmeeting hari ini. maklum saja, Byun Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa yang bisa bertahan karena beasiswa. Dan untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya itu Baekhyun tidak bisa jauh dari kata belajar, selain saingan yang semakin banyak jika Baekhyun sampai kehilangan beasiswanya, dia tak akan sanggup membayar biaya kuliah di kampusnya yang cukup mahal dan terkenal itu.

Baekhyun memang tinggal di Seoul, Korea, tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah bisa bertemu langsung dengan idolanya ini. ya, jika Baekhyun datang ke fanmeeting sekarang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun akan bertemu Park Chanyeol secara langsung. Satu tahun lalu ketika Chanyeol debut, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendukungnya lewat setiap polling di acara musik karena dia sedang sibuk belajar mengejar beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Baekhyun mendapat kabar jika Chanyeol menang untuk pertama kalinya di acara Music bank! Sungguh dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari layar hp dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, tentu saja karena Baekhyun sangat terharu. Kerja kerasnya semenjak debut terbayar kini.

Baekhyun berlari cepat keluar Apartemen, oh ya Apartemen sewaan ini adalah hadiah dari pamannya yang bangga terhadap prestasinya, tentu saja karena orang tua Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayar biaya sewa Apartemen ini sehingga Pamannya yang berbaik hati menyewakan Apartemen ini agar Baekhyun bisa tenang dan nyaman selama kuliah di Seoul dan harus jauh dari keluarga. Baekhyun berlari cepat keluar apartemen, Baekhyun sudah sangat terlambat untuk datang di fanmeet, bahkan dia tak berharap banyak akan bisa mendapat tanda tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin melihat langsung Chanyeol yang merayakan kemenangannya. Ya, Baekhyun ingin melihat raut wajah bahagianya secara nyata, jika ada kesempatan, Baekhyun jg ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya. Jika melihat statusnya sebagai fanboy, mungkin orang-orang akan sedikit aneh memandang Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun mempunyai alasan sendiri. Park Chanyeol, sang soloist yang pandai memainkan gitar dan juga drum, dengan suara berat sexy dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang tanpa dia sadari- telah memberikan semangat dalam hidup Baekhyun sampai saat ini. Sekitar 4 bulan lalu, Baekhyun mengikuti sebuah audisi yang diadakan salah satu agency terbesar di Korea, Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu berjudul Love song yang tak lain adalah lagu debut Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendapat banyak pujian dari juri, mereka mengatakan suaranya yang tinggi bisa menyesuaikan dengan lagu itu yang notabene dinyanyikan Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Dua minggu kemudian, Baekhyun menerima surat hasil audisinya dan siapa yang menyangka- Baekhyun diterima sebagai trainee di SM entertainment! Bingo! Baekhyun bahagia bukan main membaca isi surat itu, kemudian dia memberi kabar pada orang tuanya di rumah, sampai akhirnya kabar ini terdengar hingga ke telinga pamannya. Paman lah yang melarang Baekhyun menjadi trainee lalu akhirnya menjadi artis, alasannya simpel, menjadi artis Korea memiliki tekanan yang berat. Baekhyun tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan pamannya, pasalnya pamannya yang selama ini banyak membantunya bahkan menyewakan apartemen ini. Pamannya menginginkan Baekhyun sukses sebagai orang biasa dengan banyak prestasi, bukan menjadi artis. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun merelakan mimpinya itu.

Well, sepertinya alasan itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun sangat mengagumi Chanyeol. tapi mengapa itu terlihat masih belum cukup? Baiklah, Baekhyun memiliki penjelasan lain. Baekhyun menganguminya tanpa alasan, hatinya yang membawanya mengagumi segala hal tentang seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir sampai di acara fanmeet setelah bersabar duduk diam di dalam taksi, selesai membayar lagi-lagi Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat acara. dan "BRAAAKKKK!" Baekhyun sedikit terpental dan terjatuh di aspal, dia melindungi kepala hingga tangannya yang akhirnya terluka karena terbentur kerasnya aspal, ada darah yang mengalir dari sikunya. Pemilik sepeda motor itu turun lalu memaki-maki Baekhyun, Baekhyun sadar bahwa disini dialah yang salah, dia berlari tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya sampai dia tak tau jika ada motor yang melaju cukup kencang, semua orang yang berada disana hanya melihatnya tak ada yang menolong. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Setelah orang itu berhenti memaki- dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan orang-orang yang berada disana perlahan membubarkan diri tanpa dikomando.

Baekhyun perlahan membangkitkan tubuhnya, darahnya masih mengalir. Berkali-kali dia gagal berdiri dan- Oh Tuhan, kaki Baekhyun terluka, bagian pergelangan kakinya berdarah. Baekhyun terus berusaha keras, dia tak akan menyerah hanya karena luka itu. sampai akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri walaupun harus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memasuki stage fanmeeting. Sungguh, inilah kekuatan Baekhyun..

"Chanyeol ssi, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sosokmu" batinnya.

Disusul teriakan ratusan fans yang datang pada malam hari itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. Ini bukan hal aneh, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak merasakan sakitnya lagi. Ya itu semua karena Chanyeol menguatkannya dari sana. Baekhyun mulai gila..

Acara resmi dimulai, Baekhyun bisa merasakan euphoria kemenangan Chanyeol disini, fans pun tak berhentinya berteriak, meneriakkan nama Park Chanyeol tentunya. Baekhyun hanya berteriak memanggil namanya dalam hati dengan senyum yang tak henti menghiasi bibir mungilnya, jaraknya terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya fokus memandang segala tingkah lucu dan ramah Chanyeol ketika menyapa fans. Setelah menyanyikan Love song yang lagi-lagi mengundang histeris para fans, acara berganti dengan tanda tangan album. Fans mulai antri untuk tanda tangan album, Baekhyun pun ikut mengantri.

Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh! Dia kan lupa membawa album Love song karena sangat terburu-buru tadi.

Walaupun tadinya Baekhyun tak berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan Chanyeol tapi dia tak menyangka jika dia masih mendapatkan kesempatan ini. akan benar-benar disayangkan jika dia melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu keluar dari barisan antrian dengan kaki yang masih terluka hingga dia tak bisa berjalan sempurna. Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat acara dengan penyesalan yang semakin dalam, entah kenapa Baekhyun tak sanggup melihat Chanyeol berbagi canda tawa dengan semua fansnya. dia sakit melihatnya. Oh wait! Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan Baekhyun seperti ini? Demi apa, Baekhyun masih normal, dan... seharusnya akan selalu normal. Dia pasti benar-benar sudah mulai gila.

Sampai acara fanmeet selesai Baekhyun belum juga menemukan taksi untuk kembali ke Apartemen. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam dan dia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk besok. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir jalan, karena dia merasa kakinya semakin terasa sakit jika dia terus-terusan berdiri, Baekhyun masih memegangi sikunya yang terluka. Darahnya sudah berhenti tapi lengan panjangnya menjadi berbekas darah. Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan punda Baekhyun dari belakang, dia menengok ke arah tangan yang menepuknya.

"kenapa kau masih berada disini? Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam" tanyanya.

Oh Tuhan, apa Baekhyun sedang bermimpi, yang berada di dekatnya sekarang, Baekhyun masih terus memandangnya bahkan sampai mengucek-ucek mata memastikan penglihatannya masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Cha- Chanyeol ssi..." Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan posisiku yang masih duduk. Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri tiba-tiba menundukkan kakinya untuk mengimbangi Baekhyun.

"iya ini aku, apa kau masih belum mendapatkan tanda tanganku?" tanyanya, dia tersenyum. Sangat ramah.

"…" Baekhyun masih melongo dan terus memandangnya.

"ada apa dengan tanganmu?" wajah Chanyeol berubah panik, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat lukanya.

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar dan kaget ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya

"oh ini, ini tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Baekhyun gugup tapi masih berusaha tersenyum simpul.

"bagaimana kau bisa bilang ini biasa, kakimu juga, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol- semakin panik.

"ini memang sakit Chanyeol ssi, tapi aku bahagia bisa meliat kau menang hari ini" Baekhyun terus tersenyum memandangnya.

"jika kau hanya ingin datang di fanmeet, kau tak perlu sampai berkorban begini, lihat tangan dan kakimu, semuanya berdarah, bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini luka kecil?" Chanyeol masih terus memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" lanjutnya.

"Ha? Ti- tidak perlu Chanyeol ssi. kau harus segera pulang, kau butuh istirahat, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini" tolak Baekhyun pelan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Chanyeol melihat keadaannya yang masih susah berjalan.

"kalau begitu, tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali dalam 10menit" Chanyeol berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini. rasanya semua luka itu terbayar dengan perhatian tadi.

Chanyeol masih belum datang, Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun benar-benar tak salah selama ini mengagumi Chanyeol. Bahkan pada seorang fans nya dia sangat perhatian. Tak berapa lama setelah Baekhyun bisa berdiri, dari jauh dia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedikit berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika sampai.

"ya Chanyeol ssi, aku tak apa-apa. Lihat saja aku sudah bisa berdiri" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

"baguslah" wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi lega. "oh ya, ini untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah album Love song untuk Baekhyun.

"bu- buat apa ini? Aku sudah membeli albummu, hanya saja aku lupa membawanya kesini" Baekhyun coba menjelaskan.

"karena itu, ambillah ini. aku mendapatkannya dari staff yang kebetulan membawa, aku sudah menandatanganinya untukmu. Ambillah" akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil album dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Te.. Terimakasih" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya ketika aku menerima.

"oh ya, aku sampai lupa menanyakan namamu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil spidol dari saku celananya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"aigoo namamu cute sekali. Seperti nama puppy. Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol mengambil album itu lagi dan menuliskan nama Baekhyun disana. Lalu dia memberikan pada Baekhyun lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara handphone berdering. Ada yang sedang menelepon Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat telponnya tanpa menjauh sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

"Baekhyun, aku harus segera pulang, manager sudah mencariku. Maaf aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, aku harap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, jaga kondisimu. Aku ingin bertemu kau jika kau sudah sembuh nanti" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Baekhyun masih terus memandang Chanyeol berlari sampai dia tak terlihat lagi. Baekhyun membuka album itu, dia membuka setiap lembar yang dipenuhi tanda tangan Chanyeol.

Ada satu pesan yang Chanyeol tulis :

"_Aku sangat berterimakasih kau telah menjadi pengagumku selama ini, tapi aku mohon jangan sampai kau tak memikirkan kondisi kesehatanmu. Kau sangat berantakan hari ini kekeke… temui aku jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, dan tunjukkan senyum__an__mu yang paling __cute __untukku. aku sudah meninggalkan nomor telponku. Hubungi aku jika kau siap bertemu.. __nice to meet you__Baekhyunee__"_

Jujur Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Dia sangat amat bahagia malam ini, Baekhyun mengagumi Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah fans yang sudah mendukungnya semenjak dia debut. Tapi... perlakuan Chanyeol? Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang gadis. Mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dengan berlebihan, mengusap rambut Baekhyun, dan yang sangat sulit dipercaya, Chanyeol meninggalkan nomor hp nya untuk Baekhyun. Sungguh perasaan bahagia dan heran itu kini menjadi satu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memikirkan itu lagi besok dan segera pulang ke dorm lalu mandi, membersihkan luka dan menyelesaikan tugas untuk besok. Sebelum tidur Baekhyun terus memandangi album Love song yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi.

2hari kemudian…

Hari ini Baekhyun akan bertemu Chanyeol, dia menghubunginya kemarin, dan ini memang benar-benar gila. Baekhyun benar-benar menghubungi nomor itu dan suara berat itulah yang terhubung diseberang sana.

Baekhyun janji bertemu dengannya di sisi sungai Han pada malam hari, Chanyeol terlihat cool dengan kemeja putih garis dilapisi jaket kulit coklat, celana jeans panjang, dan topi coklat supreme. Mereka berdiri di sisi jembatan sungai Han dan bersandar di sebuah penghalang besi.

"kau terlihat lebih cantik dan bersih hari ini" ucap Chanyeol memecah kesunyian.

"hah? Kenapa kau bilang aku cantik? Aku ini namja" langsung saja Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. di mata Chanyeol, itu sangat terlihat cute, Baekhyun benar-benar cute seperti boneka. "oh Tuhan, apa-apaan ini Park Chanyeol" batin Baekhyun menggerutu. Chanyeol terus tersenyum kecil.

"kau malah terlihat semakin cute jika mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu hahaha" chanyeol mencubit pipi Bakhyun gemas.

"ya! Chanyeol ssi, kau-" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menutup bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"jangan panggil aku Chanyeol ssi, panggil aku Chanyeol hyung saja" ucapnya pede sekali.

"hah? Hyung? Ya! kau tau, aku lebih tua darimu" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"whoa benarkah? Wajahmu sangat cute tapi ternyata kau lebih tua dariku? Hahaha... Baiklah kalau begitu panggil saja aku Chanyeol, fanboy imut" chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi mulus milik Baekhyun.

Aish Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Tapi tunggu? Baekhyun tak benar-benar marah padanya, Baekhyun hanya malu mendengar panggilan manis itu. Tapi hatinya- sama sekali tak mengelak. Ada apa ini?

"Baekhyunee..."

"hmm..."

"ketika pertama kita bertemu, kau terlihat kalem, tak kusangka ternyata kau cerewet, lucu dan imut seperti ini, seperti anak kecil jika sedang marah. Kau tau, itu membuatku sangat gemas melihatmu"

BLUSH~

Tak taukah kau Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Dan lagi, jantungnya mulai tak bekerja sesuai aturan.

"kau itu fanboy ku yang paling imut, bahkan lebih cantik dan imut dari yeoja" tambah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya!" Baekhyun mencubiti pinggang Chanyeol, dia hanya terkekeh sesekali berteriak ampun.

Hening lagi~

"Chanyeol ssi..."

Dia tak bergeming

"ya! Aku memanggilmu Park Chanyeol ssi" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mengimbangi Chanyeol yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi 8cm darinya itu.

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Chanyeol ssi, Baekhyunnee... aku tak akan menjawabmu jika kau masih memanggilku seperti itu" jawabnya santai, membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

Oh Tuhan, sorot mata chanyeol begitu tajam, hangat, tubuh Baekhyun seakan merespon tatapan itu dan menjadi nyaman seketika. Tapi tidak dengan jantungnya, dia merespon beda, menjadi berdetak tak beraturan seperti biasanya. Sadar Baekhyun sadar, kau hanya fanboy nya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menjaga jantungnya agar tetap berdetak normal, dia menyayangi jantungnya.

"i- iya itu maksudku, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sungai Han yang terbentang indah di depannya malam itu.

"tadi kau ingin bicara apa?"

"hmm itu... apa aku tak sibuk? Apa aku tak mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"sebenarnya kau sangat mengangguku" jawabnya, Baekhyun menoleh- seketika kaget dan merasa bersalah.

"Ha? benarkah? Ma- maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud…"

"iya kau sangat mengangguku, mengganggu fikiranku, karena aku selalu memikirkanmu" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"ma- maksudmu?" Baekhyun tertunduk ketika melihatnya berkata seperti itu.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" Chanyeol seperti menggoda dengan pertanyannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan lagi pendangannya, menggunakan penghalang besi sebagai penyangga tangannya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Hei Chanyeol lihatlah wajah Baekhyun, apa kau tak melihat perubahan warna disana?

"kau kenapa Baekhyunee? Apa aku berkata salah?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol, dia mendekap Baekhyun, menyenderkan kepalanya disamping kepala si namja mungil itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas chanyeol menderu menerpa telinganya. sungguh, Baekhyun tak menyalahkan kata-katamu Chanyeol, dia hanya tak ingin jantungnya berhenti berdetak normal. Apalagi kata-katanya barusan. Jantung Baekhyun seakan berdetak tak seirama dengan nafasnya.

"Cha- Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun masih terkejut dan menatapnya sekilas.

"maafkan aku Baekhyunee" Chanyeol memelas.

"Chanyeol ah, sepertinya cuaca berubah mendung" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap langit yang sudah tak ada lagi bintang-bintang.

Dan benar saja, belum sempat mereka berdua pergi berteduh, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh, Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya untuk menjadi payung mereka berdua, Chanyeol memeluk si namja cantik itu sambil memayungkan jaketnya dan terus berlari.

Akhirnya mereka berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Hujan pun semakin deras.

"kenapa tiba-tiba hujan begini?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di halte bus itu.

"kau tak apa-apa? " Chanyeol mengikuti duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"aku tak apa Chanyeol" tersenyum, jantung Baekhyun masih berdetak tak beraturan tapi Baekhyun mulai sedikit membiasakannya.

Chanyeol memasangkan jaketnya untuk Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tau Baekhyun sangat kedinginan.

"aku tau kau kedinginan, maaf jaket ini sudah sedikit basah" ujarnya.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak kedinginan dan kita sudah dapat tempat berteduh sampai hujan benar-benar reda nanti"

Mereka berdua hanya terus memandangi hujan malam ini. Hening... hanya ada mereka berdua di halte ini. Bus baru saja datang membawa seluruh penumpang dari halte sebelum mereka sampai dan berteduh disini.

"ah ini benar-benar dingin" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"annniya" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat lalu menggosokkan pelan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"apa ini cukup menghangatkanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia memandang Baekhyun lagi, dekat.

"terimakasih Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar seperti yeoja, Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, melindunginya. Dia benar-benar menjaganya malam ini.

"kau tau, aku sangat bahagia malam ini" Chanyeol memecah keheningan di tengah derasnya hujan.

"ke- kenapa?" Baekhyun tak berusaha melepaskan gosokan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya nyaman dan hangat dengan sentuhan itu. Entahlah ada apa ini, Baekhyun mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

"karena kau. aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku berharap hujan tak akan reda, agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap mata Baekhyun lekat, dia berhenti menggosokkan tangannya dengan tangan si namja imut bersurai kecoklatan itu, kini dia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Menyelipkan jarinya di sela jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ah... kau tau?"

"apa?"

"aku merasa seperti yeoja. kau memperlakukanku layaknya seseorang yang harus kau lindungi dan kau jaga. Dan menurutku itu selayaknya dilakukan oleh seorang namja kepada yeoja yang dicintainya" Baekhyun memberanikan matanya membalas tatapan tajam mata bulat Chanyeol "kau tidak sedang membayangkan kau kencan dengan seorang yeoja kan?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi, tatapan yang semakin dekat dan melekat.

"kau ini kenapa lucu sekali Baekhyunee. Membuatku semakin gemas saja. Ya Baekhyun ah, apa hanya yeoja yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu? Kau salah mengartikan. Perlakuan seperti ini hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang kepada orang lain yang dicintainya. Tidak peduli itu namja atau yeoja" Baekhyun menunduk tak sanggup lagi menatap tajamnya mata pemuda tampan itu. Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya- mengarahkan ke wajahnya. Oh God, wajah Baekhyun berjarak sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol kini. Baekhyun merasa hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Sang superstar mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, semakin dekat. Baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Jantungnya seperti akan berhenti berdetak.

"itu artinya, aku mencintaimu Baekhyunee"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"ah Chanyeol, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda" Baekhyun benar-benar salah tingkah dan memposisikan wajahnya sedikit menjauhi wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu sedekat itu dengannya. Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan penolakan halus pemuda mungil itu.

"ma- maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud…"

"kau tak salah Chanyeolie, hanya aku… Aku malu jika kau mendengar jantungku berdetak sangat keras ketika aku berada sedekat itu denganmu"

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"bagaimana jawabanmu, baby?" Chanyeol melihat dalam kearah mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Aku juga- mencintaimu chanyeolie" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Air mata bahagia lah yang kini mengalir di pipi mulus Baekhyun, dia tak pernah menyangka dengan kejadian ini. Tak peduli dengan bagaimana tubuhnya mulai mersepon, dia bukan lagi seorang straight, dia hanya ingin mencintai orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan Chanyeol lah yang berhasil membuatnya hidupnya berubah haluan. Tapi baekhyun yakin kebahagiaannya ada di chanyeol.

Hujan sudah mulai reda, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun- namja imut yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini- pulang. Dan ketika sampai di depan rumah…

"Channie.. terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum, bahagia.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lagi, "terimakasih untuk malam ini Baekkie baby. Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap seorang idola di hadapannya kini. Oh maksudnya, idola yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kini salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai belakang Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan hangat di kening Baekhyun.

"saranghae Baekhyunee, aku akan segera menemui mu lagi. Mimpi indah malam ini" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"nado saranghae Chanyeolie. Terimakasih telah menjadi guardian angel untukku. jalga"

Chanyeol masih terus tersenyum, lalu kembali ke mobilnya untuk pulang. Baekhyun masih terus menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan untuknya.

Thanks God, this is a big miracle of my life (Chanyeol to Baekhyun forever)

=END=

Gimana gimana? Membosankankah? Nggak dapet feel nya kah? Maaf banget kalo iya soalnya ini ff pertama aku genre yaoi-_- aku Chanbaek dan Hunhan shipper. Dan terinspirasi bikin FF yaoi karna lagi ujan(?) Chanbaek moment akhir2 ini /^^/

Dont be silent readers please~ krn ini ff debut aku, kalo banyak yang suka atau kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun, aku bakal usahain bikin FF yang lebih bagus lagi^^ ditunggu reviewnya yaa kawan semua^^ salam kenal^^


End file.
